


Love at First Punch

by JAJAeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi, Friendzone, Hardworking Eren, M/M, Piss Poor Eren, Prequel, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did you two meet?<br/>Eren: I spilled coffee on his shirt and told him his beautiful.<br/>Levi: I punched him.</p><p>The Prequel to Say Yes To Me Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I Met My Husband?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. The prequel. I don't know the exact date of each update but I think it'll be weekly.
> 
> I'm still a noob in writing, please go easy on me. (n_n)

Eren and Mikasa ate silently one beautiful morning. They are eating of whatever is left with the pack of noodles they cooked last night. It’s not the best breakfast anyone can have but they can’t really complain since they don’t have money. No thanks to their dad who’s been missing for years.

A knock came from their front door. They immediately know who it is; it’s their best friend Armin. Armin is their childhood friend. A boy with a round face, expressive blue eyes and blond long hair, he always brings bread every morning to Eren’s house.

Armin’s grandfather would invite them for a meal any chance possible but Eren and Mikasa would sometimes decline since Armin isn’t that well-off to begin with plus both siblings have work, sometimes they don’t even have the time to eat a proper meal.

“Good morning, Eren… Mikasa.” Armin greeted them livelily.

Mikasa smiled a little and nodded.

Eren stood up from his chair and took the bread from Armin’s hands. “Good morning. Thanks for the bread. Breakfast?”

The brunet offered even though their breakfast is not enough for both siblings.

“No thanks, I already ate. So guess what I found in your mailbox?” the blonde showed them two white envelopes – one for Armin, another one for Eren.

Eren swallowed his food and took the envelope slowly and nervously. As he rips the envelope open, everyone is staring at him intently. Before reading, the brunet looked up at his two companions and took a deep breath to calm his beating heart.

The whole room is silent in anticipation. Then suddenly Eren cried.

“What’s wrong, Eren?” Mikasa asked worriedly.

“I-it’s okay Eren. You can still have another cha –” Armin was not able to finish since Eren shook his head vigorously.

“N-no, that’s not it. I… I… I got accepted. I… I got the full scholarship. I-I’m so happy. I can’t believe it.” Eren said tears streaming down his cheeks his never been this happy since his father abandoned them.

They all cried and hugged each other at the same laughing from sheer happiness.

“Congratulations Eren!” both Mikasa and Armin greeted Eren happily.

All the hard work Eren did at school finally paid off. He got a full scholarship at Ehrmich State University and that’s not something anyone just can attain. Eren is always the average student, he never excelled in everything however once his father disappeared he was forced to study and work harder to make up for their loss. It was hard, Eren would study wherever and whenever he can be it in the bus to school or work, while walking the streets or walking up and down the stairs, and even while taking a shower, Eren would always study. They don’t have money to go to college but they also know that if they can’t go and finish college they wouldn’t have better jobs and better jobs means better income meaning more delicious and healthy food on their table.

Mikasa sacrificed a year to work and save up. Also, to let Eren focus on his study instead of just work night and day. Mikasa knows she can to any university she likes since she’s the first in her batch, however, if both Mikasa and Eren would study college they won’t have enough time to work and they can’t afford not to eat, at least, regularly. Eren didn’t want it at first but after weeks of persuasion he gave in.

Eren swore to himself that he’ll do his best to finish college and find a better job so that Mikasa and he won’t have live like a beggar even though they have their own house. It was suggested that they sell some of their things in their house but they can’t stomach selling away things that can remind them of what their family used to be like.

All three of them are determined to have a better life in the future.

 

\------

 

After four months, 2nd Semester.

 

Eren is busy putting back the books in the university’s library. It is a huge library but Eren isn’t complaining his job is simple: keep the library as organized as possible.

He looked at the time. He still has another two hours until his next job so he continued to whatever he was doing earlier.

With an hour left before his next job, Eren is already preparing to leave. He is not alone in taking care of the library, on Mondays, Wednesday s and Fridays he works with a sophomore named, Erwin Smith. And every Friday his friend, Hanji would come and wait for Erwin to finish and wait for another friend of theirs. Eren never met this other friend but he doesn’t have time to mull about it.

As he walks out, he found Hanji and Erwin talking in the counter near the exit. He smiled and waved at Hanji who’s holding a cup of iced coffee.

“Eren! How ya doin?!” Hanji greeted Eren.

Eren cringed at Hanji’s loud voice. Both Eren and Erwin shushed Hanji who just shrug and laughed silently.

“I’m fine. Are you waiting for your other friend?” Eren said.

“Yeah, he just texted me and said that he’ll be a little late. We’re supposed to meet up ten minutes ago.” Hanji answered.

“Oh, ok. Then, I’ll see you two on Monday.” As Eren was about to leave, Hanji gripped his wrist making him turn back to face her.

“Here, take this.” Hanji handed the iced coffee to Eren. Eren was hesitant to take it. He was sure it was for their friend, he didn’t want to take anything that’s not his.

Hanji saw his hesitation and spoke “Don’t worry. He doesn’t like his ice coffee melted and bland so you can have it. I’m sure he won’t be mad. That’s my money anyway.”

Eren didn’t have any other choice but to accept it since Hanji basically shoved it to his hands.

“T-thank you. I’ll be going now.” At that Eren turned around and left. He heard Hanji shouted good bye earning another shush by Erwin.

The library is located in the third floor of the admin building, why is it located their? Nobody knows why.

 

As Eren hurried down the stairs texting Mikasa he’s going to his other job, he didn’t notice another man coming up causing the two of them to collide.

Eren stopped, his eyes wide in horror as the ice coffee his holding is now only half-full, the other half is emptied into someone’s shirt and worse the shirt’s color is white.

“Oh, fuck. I’m so sorry. I was not looking.” Eren fumbles to find his handkerchief from his pocket and tries to dab away the coffee stain.

Eren heard a growl. “Fuck you, dipshit! Coffee stains are hard to clean!”

Eren whimpered he could feel the rage seething from the other person. He looked up trying to apologize when he stopped and gaped, mouth wide open as he looked at the person he collided with.

The man is sporting the scariest glare in the whole world but Eren can’t stop but admire his other feature. He has a black hair, pale skin and steely blue eyes. The eyes are glaring daggers at him but all Eren could think is how beautiful it is, the storm of rage within it is fascinating, deadly yet so beautiful.

Before Eren could stop, he blurted something he shouldn’t have.

“W-wow… Y-you’re beautiful…” Eren said breathlessly staring at the man’s beautiful face.

The next thing Eren knew, he felt pain spread from his left jaw to all of his head. He didn’t what happened as he lay on the floor hissing in pain.

 

\------

 

 _“The fuck is wrong with that kid? Fucking great, my shirt’s destroyed. I have to go home. Fucking dipshit, stupid shitty brat.”_ Levi grumbled as he begrudgingly walked up the stairs to the library.

 _“Fucking library, why does it have to be on the third floor? Ugh, my shirt’s wet. Disgusting. Fucking crappy life.”_ The raven-haired continued to grumble.

“Levi! What happened to you?!” Hanji asked worriedly but also curiously.

“Fuck you! A kid bumped into me, spilled his coffee. Fucking great. Ugh, so disgusting.” Levi spat in anger eyeing his shirt with great distain.

“What does the kid look like?” Hanji inquired.

“Don’t know! Fucking kid with weird green eyes. The fucker even told me, I’m beautiful. I’m like, the fuck? He just SPILLED COFFEE ON ME for fuck’s sake!” Levi seethed in anger as he remembered what happened just a while ago. “So I punched him” Levi finished.

“What?! You punched Eren?! Oh my god, Levi. Where is he?” Hanji screamed.

Levi rolled his eyes, “Hell do I know. And who the fuck is Eren?”


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter says it all... really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I've been able to update! I don't have a lot of inspiration to write lately and, somehow, if I want to write my boyfriend would borrow my laptop. I'm like "Fine, whatever... Go play your LoL."
> 
> Anyways, an update is still an update. I hope you enjoy.

Eren went to work with a swollen jaw. His boss was kind enough to assign him to do the dishes in the fast food restaurant he’s working instead at the counter.

The only problem he’s facing right now is what he is going to say to his sister. Tonight will be his last night before living in the dorm. Their house is far from the university and its hard and a waste of money and energy to commute every day. So, Eren applied for a vacancy in the dorm and since he’s in a scholarship, he was granted a room even though it’s in the middle of the semester.

It is actually frightening and sad to move out from the house where he grew up but they need to save money as much as possible. Even though Armin and Eren are studying at the same university, Armin chose not to live in the dorms in favor of helping and taking care of his grandpa.

Another thing that’s been on Eren’s mind is the identity of the person who punched him. Of course, he wanted to have his revenge or payback or something but mostly, he just wants to see him again, to know who the beautiful person was.

Eren sighed and continued washing the never ending dishes.

 

\------

 

“I still can’t believe you punched Eren! How could you do that to his pretty face?” Hanji complained for the nth time, flailing her arms as she stands by the bathroom door.

Levi let out a groan as he soaks his coffee stained white shirt in a basin with water and soap.

“Could you shut the fuck up? You’re Eren this and Eren that. I don’t even know the kid!”

“You know, normal people would’ve just said ‘thank you’ or give him a stink eye but you would just stretch your fist to a poor kid!” Hanji replied. Levi mouthed what Hanji said word by word, Hanji already told him this very same thing for several times already, the shorter man already memorized what she said.

“Whatever. What’s done is done.” _It’s not like I’ll see him, again._ Levi responds as he starts hand washing his shirt. It’s not his style but he didn’t want to spend more time going down the laundry room and wash just one shirt.

When he noticed that Hanji is still there and actually pouting, he rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll apologize IF I see him. Happy?”

“Yey! Thank you Levi, gotta go now!” Hanji gave him a bear hug and left even before Levi could do something about her touching him unannounced.

The raven-haired groaned and went back to washing his clothes. After washing, he set his, now, white shirt on a hanger and left it near the bathroom window to let it dry. Then he went to take a shower.

As the water runs down from his body, his thoughts went to the boy he punched earlier. He didn’t actually remember his face but what he could clearly remember is his eyes. The eyes that are so big and looks like the damn ocean.

He has never seen that kind of eye color before and from what he could remember it suits the boy if only he could just remember the face.

Since he was young, Levi is never really good in remembering faces and sometimes names. There are times that people would say hi to him, he knows them by face but he doesn’t know them by names. Sometimes, he thinks that face is familiar but can’t remember.

There was a time when his mom had a party and someone, an old neighbor of ours said hi to me and said we were a little close before. Levi can remember the times they would play in the backyard but he can’t remember the face.

_Why am I thinking about him? Whatever._

At that Levi went out and dried himself. He went to his closet and took out his pajama pants but didn’t put on any shirt. He took his bag from the desk chair and opened it. He took his book and some paper from his drawer and started doing his paperwork.

It’s not due until next week but it’s better to finish this now than procrastinate.

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door, it was the dorm head.

“Hey, Levi just wanna remind ya… ya new roommate be comin tomorrow, ok?” the dorm head said.

The dorm head is a senior and has a weird way in talking but Levi liked him even though all of his roommates-has-beens complain how much of a clean freak and an asshole Levi is, this particular guy would just shrug and give them another room.

It’s not like Levi is a troublemaker but when it comes to half-assed cleaning he becomes massively annoyed especially since most of his previous roommates are messy and some are just offended by how bad Levi talks.

Sometimes they would complain about the weirdest thing like how they assume that Levi was a ‘delinquent’ or how he looks bored and pissed off always. Well, one thing is for certain. Levi is actually bored, bored with his mundane life. He entered college because that’s what everyone is doing. He even chose his course as a Biology major because he is ‘mildly’’ interested in science. He’s smart but all his grades are average. He never had a motivation to study hard, no motivation to live life to the fullest.

Except to what happened earlier. It was the first time someone told Levi he’s beautiful. Sure, he heard compliments before but not beautiful not as beautiful as the brunet earlier made it out to be.

Levi didn’t want to admit but he actually felt his heart skip a beat when the kid just looked at him as if he’s the only one in his world. However, he’s still angry at the fact that the kid just threw an ice cold coffee that apparently was actually meant for me but Hanji gave it to him.

Levi looked at the vacant bed just across from his own bed after the head of the dorm left.

He mused, _how long will he last?_

The raven haired shook his head and went to get new sheets for the bed and pillow covers. He placed it neatly folded on top of the bed, stared at it for a few minutes debating if he should just prepare the bed himself.

He scoffed internally, _why would I help the brat?_ Then he turned to glare at the grey sheets folded neatly on the empty bed.

Levi sighed after a full two minutes and started unfolding the sheets, placing it and tucking it systematically. He took the pillow, went outside to tap out the dust that accumulated then donned the pillow sheets. He repeated some of the steps until he’s satisfied then went to finish his homework.

 

\------

 

“Eren what happened to your face?!” Mikasa shouted as soon as she saw him come in.

Eren winced at his sister’s glare. “I’m fine. I just told a guy that I threw a coffee on he’s beautiful and he punched me. It’s my fault.” Eren explained as he made his way to the kitchen after setting his bag on their couch.

“Why would you even call a guy, beautiful?” Mikasa asked as she sat down the dining chair.

“Ahh… because he is? Whatever. What’s for dinner? Yey, spicy beef noodles.” Eren grabbed a bowl and sat down the chair.

He took out the remaining noodles on the pot and ate, it was not enough, but Eren never complains. They’ve been living like this for years now, since Eren’s wonderful father left them. Eat the noodles at night drink the soup with the bread Armin gives them for breakfast. The siblings would just drink lots of water to flush out the MSGs and excessive salt in the noodle. Sometimes they would other stuff too but noodles is the cheapest so they eat it the most.

He thinks about how he should eat in the dorm since if you want to use the kitchen you need to buy your own food and cafeteria foods are good but not great enough. At least, his fare money can be used for food since he’ll be living in a dorm.

He was reluctant at first but to cut out budget, they need to do this. Eren doesn’t want Mikasa to be alone but Armin promised to always visit her so it would’ve to suffice for now.

 

“Did you pack everything already? Nothing left? Why don’t I just help you to the dorms tomorrow?” Mikasa asked non-stop.

;

“I’ll be fine Mikasa. Armin will be there to help and it’s not like I have a lot of things. I could always go home if I want to. And I know you have work tomorrow and you can’t miss that.”

“But –”

“No buts. Seriously Mikasa, I’ll be fine and if we’re not so much in a tight spot you can visit me and we’ll eat in one of the restaurants near the university. Is that ok?”

The siblings stared at each other for a few moments, both are stubborn but Mikasa yielded first.

She sighed, “Fine. I’ll miss you.”

“Me, too.”

At that she left and Eren continued studying.

 

\------

 

“Ok, this is it. Let’s do this!” declared Eren looking determined as he and Armin took up his luggage and went inside the dorm.

When they went inside a guy wearing a big white shirt with black shorts and leggings welcomed them.

“Gerome has a test so I’ll be the one to show your room. By the way, welcome to the dorms, I’m Bernie. I’m one of the ‘peacemakers’, ha ha ha” said Bernie.

“I’m Eren and this is my best friend Armin.” introduced Eren. They all shook hands and started walking upstairs.

Bernie taught them about the building, the rules and whatnot. Eren knows most of it since Armin told him everything earlier but he doesn’t want to be rude so he let Bernie talk as he listens actively.

“Ok, so here we are room 320. Just so you know, your roommate is not exactly the friendliest person I know and he’s a sophomore, he’s also known to be clean freak so please bear with him.” At that Bernie knocked on the door and we waited for supposedly roommate to open.

Eren and Armin looked at each other, unsure.

After what seems like hours, the door finally opened. Stormy grey bluish eyes flooded Eren’s vision.

 _This guy seems familiar._ Eren thought as he observed his roommate-to-be.

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise as well as Levi’s though it’s not too obvious.

“You!” said both of them at the same time. Eren’s voice rose clearly surprised while Levi’s just a little bit louder than usual.

“You two know each other?” Bernie asked.

“N-Not really. We just bumped into each other yesterday.” Eren said while rubbing the back of his next giving an awkward and shy smile.

Eren tries hard not to look at his roommate and instead turned to look at Armin who has already figured out what’s going on.

“Oh, then it’s better. If you don’t know yet, this is Levi. He’ll be your new roommate. And this is Eren, a first year. Be nice to each other. I’m talking to you Levi” said Bernie, introducing each other.

Levi only rolled his eyes, “Whatever Berns, it’s not like it’s my fucking fault I’m shitty like this.”

“Thought you’d say that. As Lady Gaga said, I was born this way!” Bernie barked a laugh and left the three boys standing outside awkwardly.

“What are you waiting for, invitation?” At that Levi opened the door wider. The two best friends entered the room.

Their eyes gawked at how clean and tidy the room is. It’s like it is shining and no speck of dust can be found anywhere. They’re still gawking at the place when Levi spoke.

He pointed to a small cabinet, “That’s where you put your clothes. The desk near you is your study table. Leave a mess and I will punch you again.” At that Levi went somewhere without even saying goodbye.

The blonde and the brunet stared at each other wordlessly.

“What just happened?” Eren asked rather dumbly.

“I-I… For once, I’m not sure.” Armin replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to update the next week after. I want to update my other fics, too. Lol! I have three on going fics for Sina's sake! O.o
> 
> I still have a lot to learn...

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter, obviously. Comment to me your comments, suggestions, reactions, chemical reactions, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~ I guess


End file.
